Harry Potter and the Dragon (Working Title)
by CJWillis9
Summary: Harry has been given a clay dragon little does he know that this dragon will change his life. Takes place in 2012 slight xover with The Last Dragon Chronicles Tell me what us think and how to improve thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Harry was a rather strange 12 year old. He wasn't normal by any means, no not with being a wizard. He was Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, destroyer of Dark Lord Voldemort. It was Tuesday August 7th the day he would get his school letter. In the post, Harry got 2 things, a letter from Hogwarts, and a package from one Mr. David Rain. To say he was suprised was a large understatment Harry didn't know any David Rain. He opened the letter first, he only cared about his grade so he ignored the school supplies list. He got an O in DADA, an Exceeding Expectations in Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology and an Acceptable in both Potions and Astronomy. He opened the package, inside were a letter and a tiny clay dragon, it was blue with emerald green underbelly and green piping. According to the letter it was a technology dragon, which would explain why it was holding a cellphone. The letter said Harry would have to name it. Also soon after he opened his Hogwarts letter, an owl came with the Daily Prophet, the headline stated "Professor Snape binned, Winglam hired, Hogwarts starts anew!"

"A new potions professor, hopefully this one more fair than Snape." Harry said disbelievingly

When Harry looked at his school letter again, he realized it was thicker than last years.

He took out the new addition and read it.

"Attention, all 2nd year students will be resorted due to someone tampering with the Sorting Hat!" Harry heard Dumbledore say through the letter.

Harry's eyes widened, resorted? How could they?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was August 14th, Harry and Ron had just met up at Gringotts.

"Ron I'm gonna go talk to the goblins about something, go on ahead with your shopping." Harry said

"Are you sure mate?" Ron said

"Yea go on."

"Sir," Harry asked the teller,"I'd like to see the Knightly vault."

"Sure, I need your key and my name is Twistjab."

Harry handed Twistjab the key to the Knightly vault.

"The Carthandler Macerun will take you." He said

"Thank you." Harry said

The cart ride down was quite long, Knightly being an old family that the Peverell's descended from them. Harry was a parselmouth, he was gifted at potions but Snape gave him bad grades. Really he was actually gifted at all his classes except Herbology. Harry was rich with a large sum of money that the Dursley's would never get at. The Knightly's were a family based around the job of being a Knight, it wasn't a surprise that the Wizarding World thought it dead. Harry suddenly thought about the tiny dragon that moved in his pocket. Harry had named him Gizmo because of the cellphone he was holding. The name had came to him when he asked his family what a cellphone was. Muggles and their gizmos. He had said. They finally made it to the vault owned by the Knightly's.

A/N

This story is set in 2012-2013 Harry is more powerful than canon, reads more than canon which makes him smarter too

Slight Xover with The Last Dragon Chronicles.

Harry Potter is not mine


	2. Chapter 2

Knightly vault was big with a small amount of gold but a large amount of books, weapons , jewelry and options. The vault also had the equivalent of a large apothecary. Harry had gained access to the vault about 2 months ago when he picked up a book on wizard blood lines.

Flashback

"Hello Mr. Stone," Harry said "I'd like an interesting book, doesn't matter about a topic but I only have 7 galleons to spend."

Mr. Stone looked surprised but nodded and pulled a book from behind the counter. The title was Bloodlines and How to Follow Them. He didn't find anything on Potter but read about Gringotts doing an inheritance check for less than 7 galleons and the book has only cost him 1 galleon. He went to the teller and asked for an inheritance and powers test. At the end it read

Inheritance and Power

Inheritance(s):

Heir to Potter

Heir to Peverell

Heir to Slytherin (Conquest)

Heir to Knightly

Power(s):

Fire Element (Potter)

Skill Gifted(Most Hogwarts classes)[Peverell]

Parselmouth(Slytherin)

Weapons Mastery(Knightly)

Note: Some powers or talents may not be listed for rarity or lack of emerging.

End Flashback

Harry still didn't know how to use Fire magic, and couldn't get hold of a weapon for him to activate his Knightly ability. While in the Knightly vault Harry grabbed a dagger that he had his eye on last time. He grabbed the large and dusty tomes and set them in his enlarged-on-the-inside trunk. The goblin stepped out of the vault. Harry set up the table and set Gizmo on it.

"What do you do?" Harry asked

Suddenly Harry heard a voice in his head

"I can do almost anything." Gizmo said

"Like? Gimme a list."

"I can teleport you places, I can be used as communication, a computer." Gizmo said

"Alright."

Acting on a hunch Harry grabbed a sword and sheath from the wall and a bag charmed to be weightless and infinite and placed everything except the swords and money in it and slung it over his shoulder. Harry still had to get a new wand, because Dudley broke his. This time Harry was going to get his specially made. Harry left Gringotts and made his way to Wilkins Wands. The teller greeted home and told him to step in the back.

"Raise your hand over the blanks til you get a powerful pull."

Harry did so, he felt a strong pull toward a block that was rainbow, he picked it up and handed out to the man, he felt a strong pull towards a block that looked grayish. He handed it to him as well.

"Next the core.'

Harry also hovered his hand over them until he came to a Nundu heartstring and also a thestral tail hair and powdered basilisk fang.

"So the two woods you have are from the Manchineel, the death tree, and the life tree."

"Alright well I know the cores, when will it be done and how much?"

"3 days and 34 galleons."

"Thanks."

Harry walked around and bought the books he needed for Harry decided it was time for an ice cream. After ice cream he went to the optometrist for magical contacts that let him see in the dark, through walls and super far away. They only cost number 29 galleons.

"Gizmo call Hermione." He said in his mind

A second later Harry heard her voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hermione it's me."

"Harry! Did you do your summer work?"

"Yep done." He Said " I need to know the blanket transfiguration spell."

"Bratphortach. Why?"

"No reason."

Harry had the temporary wand the goblins gave him.

He cast the spell on a rock and a book that was on the ground, then back.

"Practice." He said

HPHPHPHPTimeSkipHPHPHPHP

Harry walked in and asked for his wand. He handed over the money. He took his wand and left. He took the Knight bus home and went to take a nap.

HPHPHPHPTimeSkipHPHPHPHP

It was less than a week before he had to leave when Harry decided to test Gizmo's teleport.

"Gizmo transport me to Hogsmeade."

When the nice warmth ended he was in a forest. Definitely not Hogsmeade, but he could see Hogwarts in the distance. Several Pairs of red eyes appeared.

"Gizmo scan for heartbeats and tell me how many and hostility."

"50 heartbeats, hostile, you must run." Gizmo echoed through his head.


End file.
